


Just Another AU (Temp Hiatus)

by Icegreystray



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ALSO THIS IS A TECHNICALLY A CROSSOVER BETWEEN PJO, AND THE WORLD THAT JAENELLE COMES FROM, Also Frisk and Chara?, Gen, I thought it would be interesting to see how the different characters would react, If the tags change i'll write it in the chapter, This is a AU with 2 of my characters as Frisk and Chara, also please check the archive warning, it uh well it might change from time to time, so well, they are still around, they just don't have bodies anymore, things are gonna be different, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icegreystray/pseuds/Icegreystray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaenelle thought she'd be used to some human's cruelty but she didn't expect to get jumped halfway through the afternoon, brought to Mount Ebott and thrown down into the passage that led to where the Monsters were. Now she has to get out but in doing so she'll have to free the monsters, convince the dark haired girl who seems to follow her whenever she goes to stop using violence as an answer to everything and then save her timeline from being erased by one who claims 'they are all just dirty glitches' could this angel's life get any worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All fall Down!

Pain. First word that came to mind. The second was soft? She was laying on something soft, or rather she’d landed on something soft. She winced as she opened her eyes and slowly sat up, hissing in pain as she tried to move her wings. Something was definitely not right. She gently folded her right wing and checked it, realizing the bonds that had kept her from flying on the way down were gone. She quickly tried to move her left wing and had to push down a cry of pain, left wing was the problem then. She ran her fingers over it, shifting her body instead of her wing and winced. She’d landed on it wrong and it was useless trying to see if she was bleeding due to the navy colour of her wings. She’d just have to fix it before it got worse. She let out a deep breath before snapping the bones back into place but of course that made her scream, she panted and let herself feel the pain before using it as power and healing her wing. She gave it an experimental stretch before smiling and standing up. Good now that, that was out of the way. Where was she?

She turned it a slow circle and noticed the soft thing she had landed on had been a patch of golden flowers, she knelt down and fixed the ones she’d broken much like she’d fixed her wing before looking into the shadowy cavern in front of her. Well she doubted she’d be able to get out the way she came so going further in was the only way she could go. She started walking, folding her wings up against her back before closing her eyes and they seemed to vanish only to reappeared as tattoos on her back.

“Well that was amazing!” A voice spoke and she opened her eyes to see a yellow flower grinning it her “Howdy I’m Flowey, Flowey the Flower. You don’t look like you belong down here at all, I know everyone in the underground but I’ve never seen you before. Never seen anyone who looks like a human with wings”

“Oh Hello and I’m an angel, hence the wings. I fell down here I’m afraid” She said with a kind smile deciding to shield the small talking flower from the truth. “I’m Jaenelle, nice to meet you Flowey”

“Nice to meet you too so since you haven’t been here before why don’t I tell you how it works down here?” Flowey asked

“Sure! That would a lot of help” She said

“Wonderful! Okay watch this” Flowey said before Jaenelle’s soul in the shape of a heart appeared in front of her, it was a very light yellow colour and seemed to radiate warmth. Seeing Jaenelle’s confused look Flowey smiled “Golly you really don’t know anything do you? Okay this is your soul, it’s basically the very essence of your being. I’ve never seen anything so warm before, you must be a really nice person. Okay now it’s a little weak. Stronger than humans sure but weak compared to monster standards. You can make it strong but gaining LV which stand for Love! Pretty niffy huh? You following so far?”

“I think so, Heart is my soul, LV means love?” she recapped and Flowey nodded

“Yep! Now Down here, love is shared through friendliness pellets like these ones” Flowey said as 6 white pellets appeared over his head “Here! I’ll give em to you!”

Flowey sent the pallets towards her heart and Jaenelle winced as they hit and her HP went down. Flowey started to laugh cruelly

“YOU IDIOT! IN THIS WORLD IT’S KILL OR BE KILLED!” he yelled and she froze up seeing a ring of bullets surround her and her soul, that had been a pretty strong hit. One more and she was done for! Even she could tell that. The bullets circle closed in but no way was she going to give in that easily. She jumped up, let her wings appear and flew up into the air. Her soul flew back into her body as she tried to look as threateningly as she could at Flowey who let out a panicked noise before disappearing into the ground, the bullets disappearing with him.

“Wow I actually thought you were going to just let yourself get hit” A girl’s voice said from the shadows and Jaenelle landed softly, looking around

“Who’s there?” She asked and a giggle answered her “Tell me!”

“Whoa down girl” the voice said and she tensed up “Oh calm down. Down here isn’t like on the surface so learn to adapt already. . .hey you aren’t looking too good. How much HP are you down to?”

“Two” Jaenelle answered before she started to black out “W-Wha?”

The last thing she heard was ‘Shit!’ before the world went dark around her


	2. The Strange Notes Are Your Friend

_The girl let out a soft sigh, staring down at the angel who had collapsed. Wow this angel really needed to get stronger if she fainted on 2 HP. The girl propped the other girl’s head up and gently made her drink something out of a bottle before laying her head down and putting the bottle away. Never had she been more thankful for all the money she’d stolen then right now. Well that was a lie but at least the girl’s HP was maxed out again which was good, Now to get her somewhere where she’d be safe._

_The girl grinned remembering somewhere and she picked the angel up and carried her effortlessly towards the house she’d seen. Her little helper was telling her where it was exactly and where certain traps or puzzles were, making it easy to get there. She gently laid the girl down on the doorstep and knocked on the door as hard as she could before walking over and fading into the shadows. Leaving only when she saw the goat woman open the door and let out a panicked noise seeing the angel. Jaenelle was that lady’s problem now. She left without a second thought and left the other girl to the woman’s care._

Jaenelle let out a soft groan and opened her eyes. Her wings were back in their tattoo form, the place she was laying didn’t feel like the hard ground and the girl she’d been speaking to was gone. She slowly sat up and took in the room. It was a bedroom and looked like it belong to a child? she noticed a piece of pie on the ground in a container and she tilted her head curiously before slowly reaching down to pick it up. Opening the lid slightly, she let out a happy sigh at the smell before closing it again.

She got up and noticed two things quite quickly. One. She wasn’t wearing shoes and that the shoes she’d been wearing were over near the door and Two. There was a backpack laying next to her shoes with a note on it. She walked over silently and picked up the note. It read

Hey there. Jaenelle right? I heard the dumb flower call you that. I found this bag after I dropped you off at the goat’s house. There’s some money, a few snacks, a jacket (which you’ll need if you manage to leave the ruins) and a spot to put any weapons. That’s just in the first slot. In the second one there’s plenty of room to put in anything you want to put in there. The piece of pie that’s in the container by your bed would fit in there for instance. Oh! You’ll probably fight a bunch of monsters but if you want to be a goodie goodie-like I think you’ll be-then just talking to them will probably just work. Every Monster is different so you know, be careful. That’s also how you get money so maybe use the stuff I gave you as a backup supply yeah?

MYSTERY GIRL

Jaenelle checked the bag’s back pocket and there everything was, the jacket, the wrapped up snacks, there was a wallet that she assumed was where the money was. She closed it, opened the front pocket and slid the pie container inside before zipping it up. She then noticed clips on the front, she grabbed the flap that was hanging on the back of the bag and flipped it over to cover the zips. She clipped the flap there and watched as the zippers you could see on the side disappeared and she felt herself smiling, made it harder for anyone to steal anything.

She put the backpack on before slipping on her shoes and walked out of the room, she followed the wonderful smells down the hallway, past the main room where there were stairs lead down, past the living room and into the kitchen where a goat woman was. Wow the girl who’d left the note hadn’t been kidding. She was literally a goat woman.

“Oh heavens you awake. I’m so glad, you had me worried young one” The goat-woman said and Jaenelle gave her a kind smile

“I’m terribly sorry for worrying you Madam” She apologized and the goat-woman smiled

“My name is Toriel, what’s yours?” Toriel questioned and Jaenelle held out a hand

“I’m Jaenelle it’s wonderful to meet you” She said and Toriel shook her hand “Do you need any help?”

“Yes please, do you know how to cook spaghetti? I’m teaching myself how to make it so I can teach it to two monsters I know” Toriel explained and Jaenelle giggled softly, putting her bag down and washing her hands

“I do so here, I’ll teach you” she said before she got started, she taught Toriel how to make the spaghetti sauce and how to cook the pasta just right and she served them both up some so Toriel could try it. They both moved to the couches and ate in silence, Jaenelle let out a happy sigh when she was finished and Toriel smiled.

“That was wonderful, I’ll be sure to cook it more often so I can remember it off by heart” Toriel said and Jaenelle smiled

“Good I’m glad, here let me wash up” She said standing up and Toriel tutted gently taking her bowl off her

“Nonsense, you’re the guest” she said before walking into the kitchen. Jaenelle got up, silently grabbed her bag before going back and sitting down. Or well she almost did until she noticed the note on Toriel’s seat

Uh what are you waiting for? GO DOWNSTAIRS AND LEAVE BEFORE SHE NOTICES. SHE’LL TRY TO KEEP YOU HERE OTHERWISE!

She quickly put the note into her pocket before clearing her throat to get Toriel’s attention

“Toriel? I’m going to go and sleep again now, I’m still exhausted” Jaenelle called to her and Toriel poked her head out of the kitchen, smiling

“Of course. I’ll wake you up in the morning. Good night” she said and Jaenelle nodded

“Thank you, goodnight” She said smiling before she started walking back to her room, as she walked past the stairs however she glanced at them and managed to see the last step. She committed that image to memory before walking back into the room she’d woken up in. Setting up the pillows and blankets this way and that so looked like she was sleeping before she looked around. Was there anything in here she might need from this room? She felt horrible stealing but the note said that Toriel would keep her there if she didn’t leave now.

She found a piggy bank under the bed and took the 30G she found in there before putting it in the small pocket at the front of the bag. In various hiding spots around the room she found 5 other spots where money had been hidden giving her 120G. She found a notebook and wrote out a note before setting it under the blankets, hoping Toriel would find it when she came to 'wake' her.

She closed her eyes and focused on the bottom step and imagined herself appearing there, the ground shifted for a moment and she shivered as she landed silently on the bottom step. She listened carefully to make sure Toriel hadn’t heard her, before she started to walk silently down the hall. Following it she got to a door, she tried the handle and frowned finding it was locked. She looked around and found the key and another note on the ground.

Stole this off the goat-woman. Leave it in the keyhole. She’ll lock the door behind you.

She picked up the key and the note, unlocked the door and left the key in the keyhole as she silently shut the door behind her. She started shivering and looked around. She’d stepped right into a snow biome the minute she’d shut the door behind her, at this moment she remembered the coat and got it out before putting it on. Snuggling happily into the parka jacket, she continued on her way. Trudging through the snow wasn’t ideal in her shoes but she needed to carry the backpack and couldn’t do that with her wings out so she’d just have to see if there were anywhere that sold boots.

“I wish she’d packed boots, converse aren’t great for snow” Jaenelle whispered. She wasn’t trying to be greedy but the girl she’d spoken to before seemed to know what to do and she had to know that she would have to go through a snow area.

_‘It almost like she thinks I’m a magic genie or something’ the girl thought to herself from where she was perched watching the angel walk through the snow ‘isn’t she lucky I can’t have her catching a cold?’_

_The girl slipped off the branch and swung from one to the next, a pair of warm ugg boots in hand. Finding an area that Jaenelle would see when she came over, she put the ugg boots down on the ground at the bottom of the tree before climbing back up and hiding._

Jaenelle on the other hand was still walking through the snow, she got to an area with a bridge and was about to cross when she noticed. . .a pair of ugg boots at the bottom of a tree. She smiled and hurried over before changing her shoes, putting the converse into the bag before moving over the bridge. A bunch of puzzles, some monster friend making and some ice cream later, she arrived at a town called Snowdin and even she had to giggle at the pun. It was a pretty good pun. She breathed some hot air onto her hands before walking inside the shop she saw.

“Hello there, what can I do for you?” The shopkeeper asked. Jaenelle bought what she needed then paused at the doorway

“You wouldn’t happen to know where I can get some warm gloves do you?” she asked and the shopkeeper bunny hummed

“I might have some” She said before going and checking in the backroom, Jaenelle shut the door again and stayed in the warm shop while she waited. The Bunny came back and held out a pair of white gloves, Jaenelle got out 15G and put it on the counter before putting on the gloves. They were fluffy and very comfortable and most importantly SO WARM.

“Thank you” Jaenelle said happily before she smiled and walked out of the shop, shutting the door behind her. She looked around and noticed there was a place called ‘Grillby’s’ Hopefully she could get some warm food in there. She opened the door and let out a happy sigh at how warm it was, shutting the door behind her before walking over to the bar and sitting down on the barstool just letting herself warm up.

“Hello Miss, What can I get you?” A man’s voice asked and she looked up, her eyes widened seeing a man who looked to be made completely out of fire.

“U-Uh just uh just some fries please” She said quickly and the man nodded before leaving and she put her head in her hands. She’d known everyone down here was a monster, Anthro creatures she expected but him?! A being made out of fire. Completely made out of fire just. . .that was both incredible and mystifying.

“Your fries miss” The fire man said and she looked up and gave him a thankful smile before grabbing the offered ketchup and putting a little bit on the fries he put in front of her “15G please”

“Of course” Jaenelle said cheerfully before passing him the 15G and he wandered behind the bar, she started eating and fanned her tongue when she ate too quickly. Too hot, too hot.

She learned her lesson and after her tongue had stopped burning, she blew on the fries too cool them down before eating them. It was really nice in here, the food was wonderful and wasn’t too expensive, the music was easy to tap her foot along to but even all the nice things couldn’t get rid of the feeling that she was being watched by everyone. She was more like them then they realized but she wasn’t sure any of them would believe her if she told them and she didn’t know if the place was big enough for her wings. She’d just have to hope that no one bothered her. She didn’t want to fight anyone, really she didn’t.

She shivered hearing the door open and close, she just focused on her food hearing the patrons call out greeting to whoever had walked in the door and she froze up hearing the footsteps stop behind her

“Hey there, don’t you know how to greet a new friend?”


	3. Meeting the skeles

Jaenelle turned slowly to see a skeleton grinning at her as he held out a hand, he was wearing slippers, shorts and a blue hoodie

“U-Um hello” she said hesitantly as she shook his hand and he took the bar seat beside her

“Wow bud, you’re looking like you’ve seen a ghost. You feeling alright?” he asked and she gulped before nodding slowly

“Y-Yeah just. . .wow your a skeleton” She said and he laughed

“You bet I am, I’m also a bone-afied genius” He said and she laughed which caused him to grin more

“Okay I walked into that one, I’m Jaenelle and you are?” She asked looking curious before she offered some of her fries and he took a few

“I’m Sans, nice to meet you Jaenelle uh you got anything shorter than that?” he asked and she hummed

“Well my sister calls me Jem but one of my friends calls me Jae so which ever one is easier for you” She answered

“Jae it is then, we’ve got plenty of gems down here” he said before giving the fireman a smile when he slid a bottle of ketchup his way “Thanks Grillby, so Jae. How did you end up in the Underground? Surprised Toriel let you get past her”

“Um let’s just say some cruel people thought it would be funny to ‘put me where I belonged’ down here” She answered looking down at her fries completely avoiding the second question

“Put you where you belonged? What does that mean? If you’re willing to share of course” he answered

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you” She replied and she looked at him when he touched her arm

“Kid I will believe you, just tell me” he said looking serious and she sighed softly

“I’m a. . .angel” she answered hesitantly and he looked at her blankly for a moment before starting to laugh “Told you, you weren’t going to believe me”

“N-No I don’t just. . .give me a minute” he said in-between laughter and she just ate while he calmed down “He sorry for laughin kiddo it’s just well there’s a prophecy down here that goes ‘a angel will come from the surface and make the Underground go empty’ or something like that”

“Oh, that’s why you laughed, I guess it makes sense. . .i’m surprised you believe me so easily” she answered and Sans shrugged

“A skeleton can hope right?” he said and she nodded and neither of them talked as they finished off their respective food. Once Jae and Sans had finished, he stretched and got off his seat “Welp I have to get back to my post, lookin for humans and all. . .say would you like to come and meet my brother?”

“Sure! I’d love to” she answered smiling as she got up and shifted her backpack slightly before cleaning her hands and putting her gloves back on

“Cool, put it on my tab Grillby!” Sans called before the two left the bar and Jae shivered, pulling the jacket tight around her and Sans held out a hand “Here I know a short cut”

She put her hand on his and they started walking and somehow. . .appeared somewhere completely different and Sans let go of her hand to look at her

“You can teleport?” she asked looking at him with a amazed expression “I’ve been trying to teach myself how to do that for years! The best I can do is teleport to a place I’ve been to, can you teleport to places you haven’t been to?”

“Sometimes. . .come on, there’s my bro” Sans said nodding to a taller skeleton who seemed to be staring very intently at the snow and Jae giggled

“You two look nothing alike” She answered and Sans grinned

“We used to when we were younger” Sans said, looking at his brother with a proud smile and Jae hid a smile on her own as they walked up beside the taller skeleton “Sup bro”

“Do not sup me brother! I am in the middle of making the best most fantastic puzzle that will surely capture me a human!” The Taller skeleton said before taking note of Jaenelle “Oh hello there. . .”

“Bro this is Jaenelle, Jae this is my brother Papyrus” Sans introduced before grinning at Papyrus “She’s an angel”

“Sans! This is no time for your tomfoolery” Papyrus said and Jae shook her head

“He isn’t lying Papyrus” Jae said smiling and Papyrus gave her a wide eyed look

“Wowie Really?!” he asked and she laughed softly, nodding

“Really, I have wings. I could show you them if you’d like?” She offered and without waiting for his answer, she walked over to the large open area and closed her eyes unleashing her wings. She stretched them out as far as she could before tucking them against her back, opening her eyes when she heard a gasp and she smiled softly seeing the two skeletons looking at her in awe. Papyrus more so than Sans. Sans just looked more curious than anything else “See?”

“Wowie! That’s amazing! May I?” Papyrus asked gesturing to her wings and she nodded

“Of course, go right ahead” she encouraged, flaring her left wing slightly so he could look at it closer. Walking over he looked over her wings running his bony fingers over a few of her feathers

“Can you fly?” He asked, looking hopeful and she smiled nodding

“Of course, If we find a large area I can show you if you’d like?” she offered, not sure if one existed here. They were Underground after all.

_‘Oh for fuck sake, why is she hanging around with these bone heads? Guess I’ll have to find a way of telling her what she needs to do’ the girl thought annoyed. This angel was making her life a lot harder than it needed to be. Why had she gotten a nice angel? Couldn’t a bloodthirsty angel been sent down instead? ‘No apparently not. . .OH FOR FUCK SAKE.’_

_She watched glaring from the shadows as the angel answered question after question about her and her wings. Most of the questions came from Papyrus but surprisingly some came from Sans. That worried the stranger. What was he planning?_

_‘Better find out before it’s too late, hopefully the moron will write it down in that journal of his in the back. . .where the fuck are they going now?!’ she thought watching Jae make her wings disappear as the three started walking back towards Snowdin. She slipped from branch to branch as she followed them, pausing and hiding whenever Sans glanced around._

_Sans and her had, had a few interactions before. Mostly ended with threats and a fight but that was before Jaenelle came around, she’d have to be a lot more careful not. If it worked how Flowey and Frisk’s powers did then she didn’t have save points anymore and that power belonged to Jaenelle now._

_‘Then again. She doesn’t seem like the type to have determination as her soul type. Seems more like Stupidity’ she said smirking, hiding and pressing her back against a tree trunk as Sans looked around. It would be a good idea if she found out what type of powers Jaenelle had before it was too late. ‘Wonderful, now I have to think of something that will test her. . .Oh Jaenelle you are not going to have fun with whatever I think up!’_

_With that gleeful thought in mind she continued to follow them, a gleeful smirk on her face._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the Undertale or PJO characters that might be mentioned.  
> However i do own Jaenelle and Jess as they are both my OCS and any other OCs that are mentioned i have gotten permission to add to the story


End file.
